The Two Engineers and the Thief
by The Gentleman Dave
Summary: A gnome meets up with his goblin friend at Booty Bay and he finds someone from his past; someone who had changed alot. Rated T for the betrayal and Trickery.


_I do not own World of Warcraft… The character Gnemy Alenkey is based on my rogue gnome character in the realm Argent Dawn named Gnemy. This is a story of two engineers and a thief… I don't know to tell you who they are, you can point them out yourselves, it's easy._

**The Two Engineers and the Thief**

Gnemy Alenkey walked across the docks of Booty Bay as the sun set behind him. The young gnome recently began seeing this as home; he doesn't know why, maybe because most of the beings here were shady like he is, or maybe it was because rogues were naturally attracted to this place.

As Gnemy was walking towards the Salty Sailor Tavern, he was given looks by the goblin citizens as he walked by them. He didn't care, and he wasn't afraid… a bit nervous… but not afraid; the white haired gnome knew well he wouldn't be able to take down one of these goblins, but as a trained rogue, he learned how to make good escapes; how beings would call their fleeing 'Tactical Retreat', he called his escapes 'Tactical Vanishes'.

"How's it going, Gnemy?" A goblin greeted the young gnome as they met at the entrance of the tavern. Greece Skerv was the only goblin that befriended Gnemy, or at least showed him respect; Greece was considered a great goblin engineer.

"Not much, Greece; I was recently on another schematic hunt" Gnemy answered as they walked into the tavern. It smelled of liquor and beer and was filled with music played by the new piano which was hidden in the corner.

"You are always out looking for schemtaics" Greece laughed as they sat at a table, "So what is it for?"

"A cloaking device"

"But aren't you a rogue? You don't need such a device"

"My skills are good, but my engineering is precise" Gnemy happily said with a smile.

"I've seen your gadgets backfire more than actually working" Greece laughed as he stood up and walk to the counter of the bar. Gnemy knew his friend was going to get drinks as he always do when he stops at the tavern. The white haired gnome takes a look around and noticed the only beings in the tavern were a male troll sitting by himself, two male dwarves loudly talking at another table, and a group of women at the center table conversing at a low tone; a blonde haired bloodelf, a young short tusk troll, and a tiny pink haired gnome.

Gnemy looked to the center table where the ladies were and couldn't resist staring at the gnome; she looked too familiar to him. He continued to look at her and tried his best to remember.

"Cherry grog for the gnome" Greece appeared placing two mugs on the table, one for him and one for Gnemy. The gnome jumped when his goblin friend showed up, "You lack perception, for a rogue, you aren't too well" Greece chuckled; Gnemy knew that already, but was never ashamed about it, as long as his crafting with machines doesn't lack, he is happy.

"That gnome over there, do you know her?" Gnemy asked in a whisper as he eyed the pinked haired gnome about two tables down.

"Oh, you mean Breeny Currentrun" Greece looked to the pink haired gnome and turned away to sit across from his friend, "Don't make the attempt", Gnemy finally took his eyes off Breeny and look to Greece with a questionable look, "Many try to have her, and many have fail; and the ones who succeed, only get as far as getting robbed."

"She's a rogue?"

"Don't know, she doesn't behave like one, but seems to manage stealing from any fool who carries heavy pouches" Greece notices gnemy taking another look in the center table's direction, "As your friend, I'm telling you she is nothing but trouble; you know you can't find love in Booty Bay" he laughed.

"…I remember Breeny Currentrun from Coldridge Valley" Gnemy whispered, "We were poor gnomes with no parents… so pick pocketing was a common game for us."

"I guess I was a bit wrong" Greece said before taking a drink of his cherry grog.

"…I adored her"

Greece nearly choked on a gulp, but soon began to laugh loudly; nearly everyone in the tavern took a short look their way, except for the women in the center.

"I'm never wrong" Greece winked, "So you love her?"

"Once before"

"What happened?"

Gnemy paused for a second, took look at his untouched mug, "She chose to leave me for a master engineer."

"A tall gnome?" Greece joked.

"A goblin"

Greece froze for a second when his mug touched his lips; he placed it down, "Well if you can't give a name, then your just pocketing a random pouch."

"What?"

"Breeny has gotten around whenever she actually chose a lover"

Gnemy looked at Breeny and noticed her tiny body; it was cute and beautiful; she changed greatly since the last time they met. The white haired gnome felt something; a familiar small sensation… love? Or a possibility? Could he have a chance with his childhood love?

"You're not listening… she favors goblin engineers, not gnomish" Greece called out to Gnemy, to wake him from his daze.

"Hold my seat" Gnemy jumped off his seat and began walking towards the center of the tavern.

"Such a soft snow rabbit" Greece sighed as he continued drinking his cherry grog without looking back at his friend, knowing how it will turn out.

"Breeny?" Gnemy stopped at the table. The girls stop their discussion to look at Gnemy; the troll needed to stand up to see him across the table.

"Do I know you?" the pink haired gnome asked. She wore a purple cloth tube-top, and basic small leather pants, but her body was the attraction: her curve figure seemed nearly impossible for gnome; her breast, which were no larger than any of her friends' but seemed so large, perky and bunched together on her small fragile body; her pink hair hung in a ponytail but a fraction were left as bangs covering her face like looking through hanging beaded drapes.

"It's me, Gnemy Alenkey; we played together when we were children"

Breeny took a moment to think before saying "Oh, the gnome boy with Dwarf foster parents; I remember you… so what do you want?"

"I just thought we could talk and catch up on old times"

"Um… sorry, I'm very busy, besides I don't share a conversation with a poor gnome" Breeny harshly said as she looked at his clothing up and down; it wasn't much, it was all leather, except for his red mask that covered the lower half of his face, "What's your profession?"

Gnemy's head lowered when hearing Breeny's statement, but held his head high again to answer her question, "Gnomish engineer"

"Useless gadgets they are; they don't create any damage at all unless backfiring" Breeny laughed. Gnemy's cheeks fell red, but luckily they were covered by the red mask. As the three girls laughed unstop, Gnemy gave up and decided to walk back to the table.

"Didn't I tell you?" Greece said, but decided not to say anything more when he noticed Gnemy's upset eyes. The white haired gnome pulled down his mask and drank the entire cherry grog in one gulp; he slouched in his seat with a sigh, "She isn't a lost… she has always been a liar and a cold-hearted thief… I wouldn't blame you if you wanted payback" the goblin finished his cherry grog and stood up; from out of his dirty bag he pulled out a jacket and a western hat, "Take care, Gnemy" he patted Gnemy on the back and left.

Gnemy could hear the sound of rain coming from the entrance nearby; he felt so much anger, but he took a deep breath and thought about what Greece said "_I wouldn't blame you if you wanted payback_". And that was what he wanted.

Gnemy sat at the table and tried avoiding eye contact with Breeny, who seem to continuously look in his direction. When the bloodelf and the troll parted from their gnome friend and left the tavern, Breeny stood on her feet and faced Gnemy for a second. Gnemy, who was pretending to be passed out, was waiting; he noticed Breeny walk to the counter and the goblin inn-keeper took a key from a certain spot from the wall behind him and gave it to the pink haired gnome. When Breeny headed up the flight of stairs in the back of the tavern, Gnemy stood up and hesitated; did he really want to get revenge on someone just because that person changed? was he better than her by going after her?

Gnemy decided to turn to his left and headed to the entrance… he saw the rain and thought _"At least I have my work"_ he look through his small backpack but couldn't find his new schematic. He began to fall into a panic; he ran back to the table and looked around, and then Greece's voice popped into his head again _"She has always been a liar and a cold-hearted thief"_.

"One room please" Gnemy told the inn-keeper in a whisper.

"20 silver" The goblin replied. Gnemy didn't care for the price, he remembered the exact spot where the goblin took Breeny's key from and figured out the keys were aligned in numeral order… her key was number 3; he received the key and headed upstairs. When he came to the corridor of the tavern room doors; he walked down the corridor on tiptoe until he reached door number 3.

Gnemy looked at the crack at the bottom of the door and waited for the light, which was coming through the crack, to go out. Once the light went out, Gnemy took out his tool kit and picked out two thin screwdriver-like gadgets and stuck them in the keyhole of the door; he tinkered with the tools until there was a small -click-.

The white haired gnome slowly stealth his way into the dark room and closed the door behind him with a lock.

"Who's there?" Breeny called out. As she was making movement, Gnemy jumped out of the way and dived under the bed.

-Click- the light from the table lamp beside the bed went on again. Breeny was in her bra and panty and when took a look around the room. She jumped down from the bed and began walking forward. Gnemy chose this time to jump from under the bed and grapple Breeny from behind.

"I want my schematic" Gnemy whispered with a sign of anger. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke exploded where the two gnomes were standing. Gnemy jumped out of the smoke and onto the bed.

"Gnemy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that, it's just I've been through stuff" Breeny was standing a couple of feet from the door, "Please, Gnemy… It's just I'm so use to being a pirate, I just forgot how to treat friends and people I care about" there was water in her eyes; she seemed deep in what she was saying, but Gnemy didn't lower his now ready daggers, "Gnemy… I've always loved you" After hearing that, Gnemy froze.

"_A liar and a coldhearted thief"_

"Where is my schematic?" Gnemy asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Breeny seemed confused.

"Don't LIE TO ME!" Gnemy jumped off the bed, and at this, Breeny turned around and began to run for the door; but Gnemy wouldn't allow this, he quickly pulled out a gadget that resembled a high-tech gun and a beam of blue light shot from it, hitting Breeny and shrinking her to the point she couldn't even reach the door nob.

"You lied to me, treated me like crap, and left me behind in Coldridge", those were the last words Breeny heard before Gnemy ended her life with daggers plunged into her body. As the pinked haired Gnome laid cold on the floor, Gnemy took a long look at her corpse before destroying the room in order to find his schematic, but didn't find anything.

The white haired Gnome decided to make his leave before any suspicious arose; the two things he left behind in that tavern was the love of his childhood and a single tear.

**-Meanwhile on the other continent, Kalimdor, in the small town, Ratchet-**

"**What's happening, Skerv?" a goblin wearing a dress shirt and slacks greeted his friend in the jacket.**

"**Nothing much, just coming from Booty Bay" Greece replied as he walked under the railing and out of the rain.**

"**So do you have it?"**

"**Yeah, do you have the gold?"**

"**Of course" The dressy goblin took out a small pouch of gold coins as Greece pulled out a rolled up parchment.**

"**With this, you won't need a rogue"**

"**Where did you get this anyway? You're not an engineer"**

"**No…. I'm the thief"**


End file.
